The demon's princess
by the boy in the black forest
Summary: Use to be called 'the alien princess and the half demon'. Our favourite silent yet awesome half demon gets the surprise of his life when he finds a damaged space ship containing an injured Blackfire. He takes her to his place, patches her and quickly falls for her. Will he able to tell her his feelings before its too late? Kyd Wykkyd x Blackfire.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, its me Liam! Yeah this is my first ever FanFiction so please no flames. So any this is a kyd wykkyd FanFiction because I think he's awesome.

Btw I don't own any of these characters.

It was a peaceful day in jump city ( as peaceful as a city filled with heroes and villains can be ). People were outside enjoying the nice sunny day, parents were walking theirc kids to the park, couples were out on dates and a half demon boy was jumping from roof to roof.

It was days like these that kyd liked. It was peaceful meaning he could go around the city without worrying about chicken boy (robin) and his annoying pals plus security guards won't be as vigilant. At the moment he was looking for an easy place to rob, most preferably a game store. He and SeeMore could use some new games.

You see ever since some mystery person released all the villains, the H.I.V.E 5 decided to split up. They just didn't see much of a point keeping the group together without Jinx. When she betrayed them, it hurt, a lot. Kyd and SeeMore decided to become a thieving duo as did Mammoth and Billy and they don't really know what happened to Gizmo.

Kyd landed on the roof of an electronic & gadgets store ( SeeMore wanted to upgrade his helmet ), he got his cape ready incase something didn't go as planned. Secretly he was hoping something DID happen. It would be a great way to test out his new skills. Over the last few months Kyd had been practicing magic spells like the ones raven uses and had gotten pretty good too. He fazed through the roof and landed as silently as batman himself.

'Alright, the sooner I finish this, the I can go home.' His eyes then began to glow with dark energy as he casts his spell. 'Azarath metrion zinthos!' And just like that, all cameras were disabled. 'Its a good thing this store only opens at night, for whatever reason.' He thought with a smirk.

'Now time to get to work.' As he started raiding the place he began to think about his old friends. He honestly missed them. Gizmo's nonsensical name calling, Billy's funny accent that would always made him snicker, Mammoth's big brotherly personality, heck even missed Jinx. She was like a sister to him and when she betrayed him, he felt like she punched him straight in the heart.

Kyd was so in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the batarang coming his way. Almost. He teleported away out of it way at the last second and reappeared a short distance away. He turned to face the Dipshit who through the damn thing or Dipshits in in this case.

"Stealing electronics kyd? And alone too. You're not as exactly as smart as you are silent. " Said Robin with a smirk.

'Great, this is just what I need. Birdbrain and his lame jokes. Why can't it ever be a hot naked goth vampire chick with cookies? Hey, a half demon can dream can he? Wait, why is the ground shaking?' He looked behind only to see a freaking hippo charging at him. 'Huh, this place is bigger than I thought. ' He teleported out of the way and reappeared on his back. 'Woohoooo! Ride 'em...uh...hippo I geuss?' Beast boy tried as hard as he could but he couldn't shake kyd off. While that was happening cyborg was trying-keyword 'trying'- to get a good aim at kyd. "Stop moving beast boy, I can't get a good shot!" He said. SHRRNNNNNG! Kyd heard the blast coming and teleported out of its way before it could hit him. If only beast boy could do the same. Maybe then he wouldn't be blasted into a wall and have the extremely present gift of a concussion. "Woops, sorry man." Just then cyborg felt someone tap his shoulder. And when he turned around...

'Peekaboo.' BAM! Kyd had punched him so hard that it actually knocked him out cold. He would smile at his handiwork if his arm didn't hurt like hell. 'FUUUUUUCK! Note to self, be careful when punching a guy who's half metal!' He thought while holding his hand in pain. " Azarath metrion zinthos!" 'Wait, that wasn't me-UGH!' He thoughts were cut short be Raven's dark energy blast. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. 'Shit! Forgot about the other thre-CRAP!' His thoughts were once again interrupted when he dodged starfire's star bolts. He dodged them with the elegance and grace of bullfighter (their awesome okay!) Then teleported behind he and delivered a swift hard kick to her back leaving her paralyzed. "UGH!" she grunted as she landed on the floor with a thud. 'Now THATS some results.' He thought as he landed on his feet. Robin tried to surprise him by striking him from behind with his bo-staff but Kyd dodged it like it was nothing and countered it with a kick in the gut making the bird shit bend over in pain. Kyd took this opportunity to land a hard uppercut thus knocking the boy wonder out as well. Kyd smirked down at his unconscious body. 'That was sick! I should autograph his face. In fact...' Kyd then reached into his cape and pulled out a magic marker. He then wrote 'Kyd Wykkyd rocks' on Robins forehead.

He laughed silently until he sensed dark energy heading his way. He teleported out of the way before it hit him and reappeared a short distance away. 'Nope! Try again.' He said to Raven telepathically and blow a raspberry at her. she shot him a glare. Oh how she wanted to wipe the smirk of his annoying little face. "Azarath metrion zinthos!" She sent two giant hands made of dark energy at him. 'Oh crap!' He thought as he avoided them to the best of his ability. He was getting tired but he still had one trick up his sleave. 'Azarath metrion zinthos!' He blasted his own dark energy at the hands thus destroying them. "What the?!" Exclaimed raven in shock. When the hell did HE learn how to use such powerful spells?! She was so shocked that she didn't have time to dodge the blast as it hit her, sending her to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

'Well that was fun. Now to get this technocrap to SeeMore so I can enjoy some me timed.' He quickly grabbed the stuff he needed and teleported out of there before they could wake up.

*at the hideout*

SeeMore was just sitting on the couch watching some t.v. It had been about an hour since he sent Kyd out to get the stuff he needed. He really needed to fix his helmet. Without it he was as blind as a bat.

He was about to change the channel when a big black blur suddenly appeared in front of him causing him to scream and jump behind the couch.

He then heard snickering. He looked over the couch to only to see Kyd standing there silently laughing at him. "Dude! What the fuck!? You nearly gave me a heart attack man!" He screamed. Kyd just shrugged it off. 'Yeah, I noticed from your girlish scream. By the way I got the stuff you asked for.' He 'said' as he tossed him a small bag filled with electronic chips. "Sweet! Now I can finally fix this thing. My laser beam's been on the frits lately. " he exclaimed as he looked through the bag. 'Anything else you need?'

"Naw man, I'm good. I trust you didn't have too much trouble getting this."

Kyd thought back to his fight with the titans. He shrugged 'Eh, not really. It was kinda boring really. I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later. '

"Alright man, see yea later. " said SeeMore as he went to work on his helmet. Kyd teleported out of the hideout and to a clear meadow. It was basically grass as far as the eye could see and it was very hard to find. The only reason Kyd knew it was hear is because he stumbled upon it while he was randomly teleporting around. He sat on the grass and let out a relaxed sigh.

'Finally some relaxation.' He was about to close his eyes when...BOOOOM! 'What the?!' He looked into the distance and saw some smoke rising. '*sigh* so much for relaxing. I better go check that out. Dammit...'

Well. Thats chapter one done. Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its me again. Heres chapter 2! So sit down and put on your reading glasses because its time for more of my favourite villain; Kyd Wykkyd! :Hey its me again. Heres chapter 2! So sit down and put on your reading glasses because its time for more of my favourite villain; Kyd Wykkyd! :)

I don't own any of these characters. If I did, kyd wykkyd would be in more episodes.

Last time we saw Kyd Wykkyd, he was interrupted from his relaxation by an explosion in the distance. Lets get back to that shall we?

'Dammit. The one time I try to unwind and giant explosion happens out of nowhere? You've got to be kidding me?!' He thought. As he got up from his spot, he started in the direction of the explosion. It looked like one hell of an explosion. Heck, he could see the flames even of where he was standing which was actually quite far. He couldn't relax knowing that was there, the smell of smoke was enough him gag! Just what idiot decided to blow something up in a place like this anyway? Didn't they know that its more fun to blow up something in a more urban area?!

'Hmph. Noobs.' He smirked at their sheer stupidity. Though he had to admit he was a tad bit curious. This area wasn't easy to find and as much as Kyd liked blowing things up (I mean who doesn't right?) this was HIS special relaxation place therefore it belonged to him no matter what those hippies he chased off said. And NO ONE blows up HIS stuff! Except him of course. Kyd growled under his breath. Oh when find he found the basterd how dared blow up his sanctuary, there will be punishment. He smirked as thoughts of what he would do to this guy when through his head. He began to think of some ideas.

'Tying the moron to a train track? Nah, too classic. Throw him in a volcano? Don't know where to find one. Tie him to a chair and make him listen to Justin Bieber's latest hits?' He grimaced at that one. Okay, maybe he wouldn't go THAT far. Eh, he'll figure it out when he got there. Besides, maybe it would be a naked hot goth vampire chick who will thank for saving her by giving him cookies. Kyd struck a hero pose. 'Don't worry naked vampire lady, Kyd Wykkyd is on his way!'

And so he went, teleporting to the area where the explosion was, he was greeted with unbearable heat from the fire and lots of smoke. He covered his mouth and nose with his cape and proceeded towards the fire to find safe its helpless victim. Although what he found was not a naked vampire (sadly) but instead a freaking HUGE space ship. The damn thing looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. All advanced and fancy looking. (I'll leave that to your imagination. Just know that its purple) It looked pretty banged up, like someone had hit it with a big metal bat a bunch of times and then threw it on a concrete floor. 'Holly crap.' Thought Kyd as he stared at the thing. Okay this isn't what he signed up for. Still this definitely peaked his curiosity. Not to mention he might find some valuable alien treasures in there.

With that thought in mind, he fazed through the wall and into the big creepy alien space ship. The inside of the ship didn't look any better than it did on the outside. Heck it looked even worse. 'Damn, this thing really went to hell.' He thought as he proceeded through the ship avoiding flying sparks, small explosions and tripping over large wires. He hoped there were lots of riches in this place because the atmosphere in here was creeping him out. It was the setting of a creepypasta story. A curious boy goes into a space ship hoping for riches and then an alien pops out of nowhere rips him to pieces and escapes into the city to do the same to everyone else. 'Man I have GOT to lay off the late night horror movies, I'm creeping myself out.' He thought to himself as he got deeper into the broken down ship. The deeper he went the worse the place looked. Maybe this idea wasn't his best. 'Well, too late to turn back now. Oh wait, no its not.' He face brightened. He was about to teleport the heck out of there when he suddenly sensed something. It was faint but still there. Now he was interested. Whatever it was, it did feel hostile and was weak. He went further in trying to find it. Just when he was about to give up when he heard something. It sounded like the groan of... a female?

Kyd's smile practically reached his ears. 'SCORE! Looks like I didn't scare the crap out of my self for nothing after all!' He followed the groaning to a room. It looked like a control room of some sorts. "Uuugh..." He turn to the direction of the noise to an injured...Starfire? What the fuck? What was SHE doing here? As far as he knew, she was still paralyzed at the electronics store. 'Wait a minute. Starfire's hair is red, this girl's hair is black. But she looks just like her. A relative maybe.' She was partly buried under some large pieces of metal.

Blackfire's pov (I'm pretty sure you figured out it was her anyway)

Oh glorknog she hurt...everywhere actually. The last thing she remembered was being in her space ship and accidentally getting hit with a meteor that must have been heading for earth. The rest was a blur and right now so was her vision. She must've hit her head really hard which would explain the blood dripping on her forehead. She tried to get up but found that it was futile and immediately knew something had on her. Something heavy too. 'Wonderful.' She thought. "Agh." she groaned in pain. It hurt just to breath and with every breath she took the weight on top of her would become greater.

She suddenly heard footsteps and they seemed to be getting closer. 'Ugh. An earthling must have stumbled upon my ship. How dare enter uninvited!' If she weren't in such a state, there would be punishment for that. She closed her eyes in pain as her head suddenly hurt like hell. Grog, it even hurt to think. "Agh." She groaned again. She then heard the footsteps stop Infront of her and after a brief moment felt the enormous wait lift off of her. She then felt herself being lifted into bridal style. The lifter seemed to be trying to be as careful as he could, making sure he hurt her as little as possible while trying to get her in a comfortable position.

She open her eyes a bit to see a black and purple blur holding her. She was a bit angry at it for seeing her in such a weak state but she was also grateful that it was helping her in the first place. She may not be the kind of girl to like being saved but she DID know when to appreciate it. Darkness began to for around her vision and she soon found that she couldn't stay awake any longer. She closed her eyes and passed out but not before whispering a bearley audible "thank you." Everything then went black.

Kyd Wykkyd's pov

He lifted the metal off of her using one of his spells. When it was removed his jaw practically dropped to the ground. The Starfire look alike seemed pretty messed up and he doubted she would get up. Heck the only reason he knew she was alive was because of her rising of her chest as she breathed. Speaking of which... 'Holly cra~p.' His jaw practically dropped to the ground. Right there Infront of him was the best pair of boobs he had EVER seen (Kyd Wykkyd, you dog! XD). He just stood there for a while, just starring at them. After about 5 minutes of this he shook off his perverted thoughts. 'Not now Kyd! First you save her. THEN you can stare.' He then proceeded to lift her into bridal style, being careful not to hurt her. Once she was in a comfortable position in his arms, he was about to teleport out of this creepy purple ship when he heard a small Bearley audible whisper. "Thank you." He looked down at the girl in his arms to see her closing her eyes. He took this opportunity to look at her and I mean REALLY look at her. He had to admit, even when messed up (and she was messed up BAD.) she looked kinda cute. 'Waoh! Where did THAT that come from?!' He once again shook of his thoughts and looked at the female one more time. He smiled at her and proceeded to teleport them out of there and to the hideout with only one thought in mind.

'SeeMore is gonna shit breaks when he sees the girl I'm bringing home.' He silently laughed in his head.

Well thats chapter 2!

Took me all night (so please excuse any mistakes. ) but I did it.

Till next time everyone! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey its me again. Heres chapter 3. Btw I'm honestly just making things up as I go along so I'm open to suggestions. BUT NO OC'S...yet. So anyway, heres more of the best teen titans character ever; KYD WYKKYD! :)

I don't own teen titans. Blah blah blah. ON TO THE STORY!

'Well, at least now I can't complain about our lives being boring anymore.' Thought SeeMore as he paced around the room waiting for Kyd to come back with those Damn medical supplies. This chick could wake up at any moment and would probably want to know whats going on and why she's here. Both questions he didn't know the answers to. Kyd didn't exactly give him the update on what the heck had happened when he came back.

*flashback*

SeeMore had just finished fixing his helmet and even added a few new features such as the ability to make holographic projections. Now he was once again on the couch, watching T.V. All that was on was some Spanish drama sitcom. Reluctant at first (reluctant...didn't think I knew that word...) but seeing as there wasn't anything else on and he didn't feel like going out to steel anything at the moment, he decided to suck it up and just watch it. He quickly grew into it. A little too into it. "DON'T DO IT MAN! THATS NO'T ADELINA! ITS HER EVIL TWIN SISTER!" He yelled at the screen. It soon cut to commercial. SeeMore looked at clock hanging on the wall and notice the time. "Wow. I've been sitting here for one and a half hours? Damn, no wonder my ass feels so numb." He said to himself.

"GRRRGGH!"

'Waoh! What was that?!' He thought as he looked around for the offending noise while readying the dial on his helmet just incase. He didn't see anything. He used his x-ray vision and still found nothing. 'What the fu-' "GRRRGGH!" He looked down at his belly. "GRRRGGH! (Feed me Dipshit!)" Oh thats right, he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. "Damn, I'm hungry. Time for a snack." He jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen. When he got there he proceeded to make himself a sandwich. "THUMP!" Just as he was about to eat it he heard something in the living room. "What was that?" It sounded like something heavy landing and the ground. "Jeez, how much is Kyd eating?" He walked to the living room to greet his silent, telepathic pal.

"Hey Kyd, wanna go to the bank later? Daddy needs a new pair of-" He stopped in mid-sentences when saw the scene before him. Kyd was standing there with...wait, is that Starfire? 'No, it can't be. Starfire has red hair.' He thought.

"Dude, when I said 'bring home a hot girl once in a while.' This is NOT what I meant!" He yelled at Kyd who was looking at him with a face that said 'this isn't what it looks like.' Kyd put her on the couch as gently as he could. He then looked at SeeMore and said 'I'm going to the hospital to get some medical supplies and maybe steal a first aid kit incase of any future situations. Watch her until I get back.'

"Waoh hold up man! Whats going on? Who is she and why is she here? Why does she look like Starfire and why does she look so banged up?" He was as confused as hell. Even his pupil had changed into a '?!'. 'Its a long story. I'll tell you when I get back but right now I need to get the some bandages and junk. Just make sure nothing happens to her okay?' Now SeeMore was interested. Kyd was the kind of guy to help others. Nether of them were considering that they're villains and have enough problems as it is and yet here he is, going out of his way to help some girl he didn't even know. SeeMore smiled at his friend as his pupil reverted back to normal. "Alright man but you've got some explaining to do when you get back got it?" Kyd smiled at him and nodded. Them with the swish of his cape, he was gone.

*end flashback *

SeeMore looked at the girl on the couch. He had to admit Kyd sure knew how to pick 'em. She was pretty cute even if she DID look like Starfire. But SeeMore wasn't really into brunettes. He liked the more unique looking girls, mostly pink haired girls.(hey, every guy has his tastes.) But he had to admit, this girl's boobs were AMAZING (don't worry, he isn't using x-ray vision). Not too big nor too small.

Her breathing was soft and ragged and evey once in a while her face would grimace in pain. Her forehead was also bleeding but he wiped most of it off with a paper towel. He feared for her reaction when she woke up. He did NOT want to handle THAT alone. "Hurry up Kyd. How long does take to get some damn medical supplies." He whispered to himself.

*at the hospital*

Truth is, getting supplies from a hospital DOES kinda take a while. Especially if you spend you life trying to AVOID going to them. Kyd hated hospitals. The constant smell of chemicals, disease and rubber gloves made him want to gag. Not to mention that Kyd never really needed to go to one when he had the handy dandy ability to get out of any deadly situation. So to say he was a bit lost was an understatement. Nonetheless Kyd wandered the place, looking for what he needed. It was currently night now so nobody was there which made things easier for him. While he walked through the halls (and the walls when needed) he had some time to think. Why was he doing this again? He didn't even know this chick and yet he saved her AND went somewhere he hates just to get the items needed to help her. 'Whats going on with me? Why am I going out of my way to help some female i don't even know? So she got hurt, its not like its MY problem. But then again, I couldn't just leave her there could I?' Kyd shook his head. 'What am I saying?! Uh..thinking! Of course I could! I'm a fucking villain and a pretty damn good one at that! So why the hell does this girl who seems to have literally fallen from the heavens make me feel like I HAVE to help her?!' He sighed under his breath. This definitely was getting him anywhere. He decided not to think about it, at least for now. Right now he had a job to do. The sooner he found those medical supplies, the sooner he could get out of this damn place. He walked aimlessly through the place until he came up to a door that said 'staff only' on the front. 'There MUST be SOMETHING useful in here.' He thought. He fazed through the door and came to a room filled with medical supplies. 'SCORE!' Kyd grabbed the stuff he needed. Some bandages, rubbing alcohol, ect. 'Alright, time to get this crap back to the hideout.' he thought as he fazed through the door.

"You aren't going anywhere." Kyd froze in his tracks. He only new on person with that voice. Looked to his right to see the OTHER half demon herself; Raven, floating a fair distance away. 'OH COME ON! Don't you heroes ever take a vacation or something?!' He 'said' as he dropped the medical supplies to the ground. He took hold of his cape and got himself ready for a fight. "Says the boy robbing a HOSPITAL of all place, don't you honesty have anything better to do?" Her hands glowed with dark energy. She really wanted to get back at this basterd for beating her in their last fight so when she saw him breaking into the hospital from the roof, she immediately followed, making sure to hide her energy so that he wouldn't sense coming. Now that she knew he could use spells just like her, this fight might be a little interesting, though she highly doubted it.

Kyd's hand that wasn't holding his cape was also glowing with dark energy. 'So were the rest of your circus crew? Thier asses still hurting from when I kicked 'em this afternoon?' He Smirked when he noticed her growling at him. If there was one thing he was good at, it was getting into his opponent's head (literally) and making them mess up.

Okay, now he was SERIOUSLY pissing her off. She wanted to just blast that smirk off of his annoying little face. Oh she was gonna enjoy this. But this wasn't the place for a fight. No, there are too many people in here. "Azarath metrion zinthos." She teleported them to the roof in a flash a dark energy. Now that there wasn't any distractions, she could take down this little nuisance without any worries.

Kyd covered his eyes during the flash. When he open them, he looked around and noticed they were on the hospital roof. 'Fuck, there goes my advantage. Guess I'm gonna have to do this the hard way.' He was hoping that they would remain inside where she would have to hold back due to all the patients but it looks like that isnt the case. Oh well, gotta work with what you got right?

They spent a few moments staring each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. When it was clear Nether was gonna do it, they both did the same thing.

" 'Azarath metrion zinthos!' " They both shot blast of dark energy at each other. When the blasts collided with each other, they exploded on contact. Kyd took this opportunity to teleport behind Raven and delivere a hard kick to her side. Raven went flying but stopped herself in midair and shot a another blast at him. He jumped to the side to dodge it which proved to be a big mistake. Raven teleported Infront of him and delivered a hard uppercut. Kyd stumbled back from the force but quickly regained his balance. Raven tried to punch him in the face but he saw it coming and blocked the blow and countered it with a knee to the gut. He then delivered a quick kick to the face when she bent over that sent her stumbling backward. He then shot his own blast at her. Her eyes widened and she set up a force field to block it. The blast was powerful and she had a bit of trouble keeping her barrier up. "Where did you learn such powerful spells?" She asked once she put her barrier down. 'What? Did you honestly think you were the only one with a spell book? You and your annoying pals thought that I went into hiding when the villains were released but the truth is that I was actually practicing my magic and now I've surpassed even you.' He smirked when he saw her eyes widen. 'How about I give you an example.' He then extended his hand.

'Falcatae Azarath Umbras!'

A scythe made of dark energy appeared in his hand. Her eyes widened even more when she saw that. What the hell?! Even SHE couldn't do that! This wasn't looking good.

Kyd teleported Infront of her and slashed his scythe. She jumped out of the way just in time but still got a light cut on a stomach that went right through her clothes. Kyd smirked at her as she held her stomach. 'I know, sharp right?' He then proceeded to try and slash her but she kept dodging and he was beginning to get tired. She then teleported out of the way and sent another blast at him that sent him flying. Just as he was about to fall off the roof, he teleported while in midair. Raven looked around but she could see him nor could he sense his emotions.

Just then she felt something poke her back. She turned around and saw Kyd standing there with a mischievous smile on his face. 'Nighty night." He then delivered a hard round house kick to the side of her head rendering her unconscious. 'Sweet dreams princess.' He 'said' to her unconscious form.

'Now where was I? Oh yeah!' He teleported back inside the hospital and picked up the medical supplies that he had dropped. 'All this just for a bunch of medical junk. That chick better appreciate this because shes already being more trouble than shes worth.' Then with the swish of his cape, he teleported back to the hideout.

Well theres chapter 3. Took me a while but I did it.

Oh and btw I can't seem to decide who to pair SeeMore with. I can't seem to decide between Jinx or Nya Nya. So I'm leaving it up to you readers. Vote for which one I should use and the girl with the most votes will be SeeMore's gal. :)

And remember; don't flame, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. Had writers block. I'd like to thank everyone for the good reviews but please people, START VOTING!

Koriand'r = Starfire

Kariand'r = Blackfire

* * *

Kariand'r didn't know where she was. All she could see was darkness. She looked around for something, ANYTHING but found nothing. Now don't get her wrong, she wasn't scared of the dark or anything really. That would be showing weakness and she was anything BUT weak. She prided herself in her strength and refused to show signs of such pathetic emotions such as fear and compassion. No. That would be to much like her weakling traitor of a sister, Koriand'r and Kariand'r already hated that they even LOOKED alike and was downright ashamed that they were related. But something about this darkness just gave her the creeps. Like something was just waiting to jump out and get her.

'Well, there is no use in just standing here.' She started moving forward, she didn't know where she was going but she knew (or at least hoped) that this darkness had to end somewhere.

She didn't know how long she was walking for and it beginning to frustrate her. Just how long does this croking (I'm using alien swear words okay.) darkness go on?! Just then she heard a small sound. She immediately stopped in her tracks and looked around; trying to find whatever made that noise. She was about to come to a conclusion that she was starting to go crazy when she heard the same sound again but only this time it was louder, clearer...closer. It sounded like the laugh of a female but thats not what shocked her the most. Blackfire only knew one person with that laugh.

"Hello sister." Said the voice. Kariand'r turned around and saw the face of the person she hated most. The one person whose mear presence filled her with undying rage. Her sister.

"You!" She charged at her with full force. She cocked her fist back getting ready to punch her in her disgustingly goody goody face. She put all her rage and hate in that one punch and it would've hurt Koriand'r's face like hell if she was still there. When Kariand'r's fist was 2 inches away from her sister's face, all she hit was thin air. What the crog?! How was that even possible?! "*giggle*" Kariand'r turned around and saw Koriand'r standing there smiling at her as if she didn't just try to rearrange her face. She growled at her and charged again. This time Koriand'r didn't even bother to dissappear, she just dodged every hit like they were nothing all the while smiling at her dear sister. This made Kariand'r angry. It was one thing to avoid all her attacks but to mock her as well?! How dare she?! She was giving her all and Koriand'r was acting as if she had already won! Still she refused to be outdone by such lowlife. She began to put all of her strength behind her attacks and Koriand'r STILL dodged them with that sickening smile on her face!

"Hold still!" She yelled.

"very well." Koriand'r stopped dodging and simply caught her fist in mid punch. Kariand'r's face had pure shock written all over it. 'This can't be.' She couldn't believe her sister had just stopped her attack like that! That punch had enough force to brake through the Tamaran castle walls and she just stopped it as if it were a measly stone flying in her direction. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her sister's fist connecte to her face, sending her flying backwards.

She landed on the ground with a large thud. Koriand'r giggled at her once again and walked to her. "Oh my! You seem to have fallen sister. Let me help you up." Koriand'r grabbed her sister by the neck, lifted her up and started to strangle her. Kariand'r was starting to lose consciousness. Koriand'r began crushing her throat even tighter, smiling even wider than before. That was the last thing she saw as darkness covered her vision.

When she opened them again she was in the Tamaran throne room. This confused her. Wasn't she just getting strangled be Koriand'r? 'What on Tamaran is going?' She looked around and saw many other tamaranians staring at her. Their eyes held disgust, hate, anger and disappointment. They whispered amoung themselves and some even pointed and laughed at her. She looked down at herself and saw that her arms and legs were shackled. These weren't normal shackles either. They were prison shackles. Finally, she lifted her head towards the throne and her eyes immediately widened in fear. Sitting on the throne was her father and standing next him was Koriand'r.

"F-father wha-"

"SILENCE!" He yelled, interrupting her. "You do not deserve to address me as 'father'!" He continued. To say Blackfire was scared was an understatement. Her shackles klanked together as her body shook in fear. She was scared and confused. Not a good combination.

"Kariand'r, you have brought nothing but shame not only to our family but the entire tamaranian race!"

"P-p-please father, I only had Tamaran's best interests in heart. I-"

"ENOUGH!" He interrupted her again. He gave her a glare that could freeze even the fires of hell. "Do not attempt to persuade me with your lies! You thought NOTHING of Tamaran. You only wanted power even at the cost of your own home, your own people. You don't deserve to be on the ground you stand on."

Kariand'r closed her eyes and bowed her head. She couldn't even look at her father right now. She felt so insufficient under that glare. Never had she wanted to disappear more than this very moment.

"Such a crime deserves fierce punishment."

Kariand'r's eyes widened even more (if possible). She looked up at her father. "N-n-no! P-p-please father! Give me another chance! I beg yo-"

"YOU DESERVE NO MERCY FROM ME! And as punishment for your crimes, you will be sentenced to death!"

"Please father, a-a-anything but that!" She had never been so scared in her entire life. She didn't want to die yet. There were so many things she wanted to experience.

"Koriand'r! Commence the execution!" He said as he turned to his other daughter.

"Yes father." Koriand'r walked up to her sister slowly. When she was infront of her she raised her hand, ready to end Kariand'r's life.

"Please. D-Don't." Kariand'r hae tears in streaming down her face."dont do it. Please."

"Koriand'r smiled sweetly down at her. "Goodbye sister." Her hand went down like a hammer to end her life!

"NOOOOO!" Blackfire shot up straight in shocked. Which turned out to be a big mistake. Don't you just when you get a headache from getting up too fast. "UGH!" She held her head and put her head back on the couch pillow, gasping. "*pant, pant* It was just a nightmare." She sighed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts went to her nightmare. She thought of the way her dad glared at her, the way her sister tried to end her life without hesitation, the way her own people seemed to hate her. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed the rest of the night until eventually she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Heres chapter 5 everyone! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Blackfire open her eyes groggly. She sat up slowly, learning her lesson from last night. Glorknog this this is uncomfortable. Wait, what IS this thing. She looked down at and saw that she was on a couch. She then looked around to see where she was and saw that she was in some sort of common room. The couch she was on was a very dark green colour, behind her she saw a door and another one to her right which she guessed led to other rooms. Infront of the couch was a small table and infront of that was a decent sized device that earthlings referred to as a television.

'What? Where am I? How did I get here? Where is my ship?' So many questions were running through her head at once. Then she remembered for what happened. She was passing by this disgusting planet when she her ship was hit by an asteroid and lost control of her ship. She must've landed on earth. 'Ugh, of all the filthy planets I could've crash landed on and I end on the filthiest planet of them all.' She thought bitterly. She looked down at her self to check her wounds but found that they were all bandaged up and that she only had a couple of bruises. She put one of her hands on her forehead and found a bandage there too.

'It appears that whatever found me seems to have taken care of my injuries. But why?' She was confused but she figured just sitting here wasn't going to help. She got up of the couch and proceeded to head to the door behind her. What she entered appeared to be a kitchen. Which reminded her...

"GRRRGGH!" She held a hand on her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since she crashed (at least thats what she guessed) so she was freaking hungry! She looked around the kitchen to see if she could find any food. She looked in the fridge, the Cupboards, etc and found nothing. She growled and slammed the fridge shut. Thats when she noticed a note on the fridge door.

"Dear Kyd"

"Went out to get some food, be back later."

"SeeMore."

She crushed the note in her hand. How can this 'SeeMore and Kyd' be out of food. Don't they know that she is royalty?! Sue threw the note on the ground and glared at it. Then out of pure frustration, she threw a black bolt at it thus incinerating the poor peice of paper.

*Kyd's room*

Kyd was awoken by the sound of something blowing up. 'What the fuck?' He got quickly got out of bed, put on his suit and cape and went downstairs to see what the fuck was going on. 'I swear if SeeMore blow up ANOTHER t.v, I'm going to shove that helmet of his right up his-' His thoughts were cut short when he walked into the living room and noticed nothing was wrong. The t.v was intact, the walls had no holes in them, the couch was empty, wait what?

Kyd looked at the couch and saw that it was indeed empty. This confused him. How the hell do you loose a female? Just then he heard a noise in the kitchen. 'What the hell?' He walked into the kitchen to see what was going on. When he got there, the room was empty. He scratched his head in confusion. He could've sworn he heard something in here. He shrugged and was about to go back to the living room to continue the search for the missing alien chick when he was suddenly tackle from the side.

Blackfire had heard him coming from the living room and hid so she could sneak attack him. It worked. She held him against the wall by his shirt and growled at him.

"Who are you and why am I here? Wherever here is." She push him further into the wall to show that she meant business.

Kyd struggled in her grib. Damn this chick was strong. 'Azarath metrion zinthos!' Kyd sent a a blast of dark energy at her. She stumbled back while Kyd landed on his feet. 'You know a 'thank you for saving my life. Let me make you some chocolate chip cookies as a token of my gratitude.' would've work better.' He 'said' as he got up. Blackfire sent him a glare and flew straight at him, getting ready to give his face some remodeling. Kyd teleported out of the way and she ended up flying out of the kitchen and into the living room wall. She fell to the ground but quickly got up when she saw him reappear a short distance away from her.

'Damn, why do all women want to beat the crap out of me? Is it my breath?' He didn't have time to find out however as he quickly jumped out of the way of one of her black bolts. She continued throw black bolts at him until eventually one actually hit him. The blast sent him straight into wall. Lucky for him he managed to faze through it just in time. He teleported back into the living room to see her lifting the couch.

'Awh shit.' He 'said'.

She threw the couch at him as hard as she could. He teleported out of its way just in the nick of time. He reappeared infront of her and tackled her to the ground. They rolled on the ground for a while, wrestling like little children until eventually she was on top of him. She held his arms and legs down with her own. Her face was only a few inches away from his. Kyd stared at her for a bit. She was panting in exhaustion and he could feel her breath on his face. He looked at her face, taking in every detail. Her dark purple hair that hung over her face, her skin that looked so soft to the touch and her gorgeous purple eyes that he felt he could drown into. As he stared deeper into her eyes and felt her chest on his, he could only 'say' on thing.

'This is the most terrifying bonner I've ever had.'

"Excuse me?" She said "what is this 'bonner' you speak of?" She asked. Kyd took her confusion as an advantage and of it to flip them so so that he was on top hold HER down.

"Get off of me vermin!" She yelled as she struggled in his grip.

'Calm down will you! I'm not gonna hurt you but I'm also not going to get off until you cool it.' He 'said' in a low yet stern voice that caused her to freeze instantly. She didn't know why she did that but something about the way he 'spoke' that made her feel...something. she didn't know what it was but she gave into it. For now.

"*sigh* Fine, now get off" she said in a less angry voice. Kyd got off of her and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up. Just then her stomach growled again. Kyd chuckled at this.

'Hungry are we?' He 'said'. She sent him a glare but he just chuckled again.

'Come on. I've got some snacks in my room. Follow me.' He 'said' started walking to his room. Blackfire watched him, bewildered that this little runt had the audacity to tell her what to do.

'How dare he order ME around! I am royalty! I do not follow anyone!' She thought. Just then her stomach growled again. She held her hands over her stomach again.

'Okay, maybe this one time.' She thought as she caught up with him.

'By the way, the name's Kyd Wykkyd and you are?' He 'said' looking at her.

"I am Blackfire." She said. He nodded his head and continued forward. Only one thing went through his head.

'I'm going to have a hot girl in my bedroom. Best morning ever!' He smiled at his luck. This was gonna be fucking awesome.


	6. Chapter 6: he's got a cute butt

Hey heres chapter 6.

* * *

As Kyd and Blackfire entered his room he took off his cape and threw it on his bed. Blackfire decided to take a good look around. His room was very...odd. His wall were dark purple, almost black and had shelfs with odd looking trinkets on them. His bed was dark blue and next to it was a black dresser. There was also an open black wardrobe on the left side of the room that was filled with dark clothing. Next to the wardrobe was a box filled with thin, colorful books.

She looked back at Kyd to see that he was reaching under his bad for something. While he was reaching under his bed she couldn't help but notice that he actually had a very cute butt. She blushed and shook her head as if trying to shake the thoughts out of her head and looked away when he came out from under the bed and pulled out another box filled with odd colourful square shaped items. He sat down on the ground and motioned her to do the same. She sat down infront of him and watched as he took one of the odd squares out of the box and held it infront of her. She stared at it for a while, not knowing if she should take it or not

Kyd waited for her to take it but his arm was getting tired. 'Come on its just chocolate. What, don't tell me you're one of those weight watching pussies are you?' He 'said' waiting for her to take. He didn't have unlimited endurance you know.

Blackfire glared at him. How dare he call her a pussy! HER! Sure she didn't know what a pussy was but still! 'I'll show him.' She thought and took the chocolate out of his hand.

He smiled when she took it. He knew that would work. Best way to get a girl to do something you want is to make them either think it was their idea or make them think they're proving you wrong at something by doing it. And if there is one thing he's good at, its tricking people. He chuckled silently to himself as her unwrapped his and took a bite out of his chocolate.

Blackfire mimiced his actions. As soon as she took a bite out of her chocolate her eyes widened. This was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted! How could they not have this wonderful food on other planets! If she had known this food existed, she would've tried to become ruler of Tamaran sooner so that she could wage war on this planet and force all the earthlings to make this for her every day! She devoured her chocolate so fast that Kyd could hardly keep up with her movements.

'Damn...' He thought. He had never seen a girl eat so... ferociously. He didn't mind though. In fact, it made her seem even more attractive. 'Waoh! Where did that come from?!' He thought to himself. Sure this chick was attractive but she was basically a Starfire lookalike. A darker, hotter, scarier, hotter...hotter...what was his point again? Oh yeah. Speaking of looking like Starfire.

'By the way, you look a lot like this hero chick whose been getting on my nerves along her friends. Maybe you know her. Her name is Starfire.' He 'said' and soon regretted it when she almost chocked on her chocolate.

'Vlorgnok, I forgot that Starfire lives on this ball of filth and stupidity.' She thought.

'You know I'm telepathic so I can read your mind right?' He 'said'. Sure he wasn't technically from this planet since he was from this same world Raven was from but he still considered it his home. Plus he didn't like being called stupid.

"Unfortunately yes I do know her. She is my sister." She said ignoring his earlier comment. Now it was his turn to chock on his chocolate. 'SISTER?!' He 'yelled' in shock. Okay in hindsight, it might have been a bit obvious considering how they look alike and that their names sound almost exactly the same but lets not think about that now shall we?

'Wait, does that mean you're a titan?!' This wasn't good. If she was a titan then she could easily tell the other titans where their hideout is meaning that they'd have to move again! AND HE JUST GOT THIS PLACE THE WAY HE LIKED IT!

"Of course not! I despise those troublesome titans! There always getting in the way and running everything!" She yelled in utter rage. She found it insulting that he even thought she was one of those nuisances! She would've ripped him apart if he wasn't giving her chocolate (it works on women in real life too!). Speaking of which, she was still hungry.

Kyd gave her the chocolate he was holding not liking the way she was staring at his hand. The last thing he wanted was her to 'accidentally' rip his arm off to get a piece of chocolate. He took another one out of the box and set the box of chocolates between so that she won't attack him for more. He quickly decided to get back to the matter at hand. 'You too huh? So what did they do to you?' He asked. And she told him what had happened. She told him how the titans gotten her sent to prison, how she escaped and took over Tamaran, how her sister overthrew her and how she was banished from her home world. She didn't know why she was telling him all this but it felt good to get it all out of her system.

Kyd listened to her every word. He found her story very interesting and found it a bit harsh that her own sister would banish her from her own home. Sure what she did was wrong but they're sisters. Aren't they supposed to stick together or something like that? Then again, he never had siblings of his own so he of course he wouldn't know what its like.

'Yeesh, talk about sibling rivalry.' He thought. When she was done she was panting. That felt really good. She hadn't had a good rant in a while. She decided to return the favour. "What about you? Why do you hate the titans?" She asked while angrily devouring her chocolate.

Kyd paused for a second wondering if her should tell her. It only seemed fair right? 'I mean she told me her story so it would only be fair if I told her mine.' He thought. He nodded his head and decided to tell her.

'They stole our leader.' He said. This got Blackfire very interested. She motioned for to continue. He sighed and went on with his story. 'She fell in love with one of the titans and simply left us as if we were nothing but gum to scrape off of her shoe. We didn't know she left to be a titan, only that she left and no one knew where she was. One day this group of villains called the brotherhood of evil and asked us to join them in a plan to take out the titans once and for all. We figured it would be something she would say yes to and that she would be proud of us if we did. So we said yes and decided to do her proud. Oh how wrong we were. Thats when everything went wrong and every titan on earth teamed up against all the villains. That's also when we found out that she was a titan. She betrayed us and froze us in suspended animation for months. We were only released by some mystery person a year ago.' He clenched his fist as he was finished with his story. He had to admit though, it did feel good to get this off of his chest.

Blackfire didn't know what to say. What COULD she say? She sat there in silence for a while. To say that this was awkward was an understatement. After what felt like hours it was surprisingly Kyd who changed the subject.

'So tell me, what brings a pretty girl like you to earth.' He ask. Blackfire couldn't help but blush a bit when he said that. She didn't know why she was blushing though. She know she was beautiful and was reminded of it almost everywhere she went. So why the fuck was she blushing now. 'Calm down Blackfire. He is simply acknowledging the obvious thats all. But that doesn't explain why I'm blushing. It must be something in this chocolate. Yeah thats it.' She thought. She then realised that he was still waiting for her answer.

"If you must know, I was simply passing by when my ship was hit by an asteroid. I lost control and landed on earth I guess. Speaking of which, where is my ship?" She asked

'Blown up into a million tiny space bits. It almost took us along with it. Luckily I managed to teleport us out of there in just in time.' He told her

Blackfire's eyes widened. "Wait, you're the one who saved me?" She asked.

Kyd smiled at her. 'Yep. Thats me. Brave, skilled, handsome, basically 100% awesome!' He said while taking a cheesy good guy pose and said 'you may know praise my amazingness and show me your gratitude by making me cookies.'

She stared blankly at him for a while. She blinked and started giggling. Then after about ten seconds she couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. She fell on her back as she continued laughing herself to death.

Kyd dropped his pose and stared at her as she laughed. He couldn't help but chuckled before he too went into full blown laughter. They continued this for about fifteen more seconds before they calmed down and just had a normal conversation. They didn't speak about anything specific. Just random stuff like their likes and dislikes.

She found out that his favourite colour is black and purple, his favourite food is something called 'pizza', loves reading comics and that he is half demon with very unusual powers. He also hate being mistaken for Batman.

He found out that her favourite colour is also purple and pink. Her favourite food is something called 'greetus' and that she hates when people mistake her for Starfire.

After about ten minutes of this Kyd was struck with an idea. 'I got it! Why don't you live here?' He asked. Again Blackfire blushed. Being called beautiful by tonnes of men and even some women was one but none of them were THIS straight forward.

Kyd realised what that sounded like and blushed as well. 'Uh..I don't mean like...here in this room, I mean here as in this hideout. You know since your ship is destroyed and you don't really have anywhere else to go and all.' He said rubbing the back of his head. 'You know...if you want to that is...' he said nervously.

Blackfire's blush went down a bit. Live with him? She practically just met him. But he was right. She didn't really have anywhere else to go and she would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy his company. Simply drifting from planet to planet with out any of her servants or guards tended to get quite lonely. Hey even a bat shit crazy alien princess needs a companion right? Besides, she liked talking to Kyd. He didn't interrupt, didn't correct her, was a great listener and never told her she was wrong. But what about her sister? 'Well I suppose this would be a great chance for some payback.' She thought with a smirk. Plus she found it a bit cute when he fumbled around nervously. She looked down at the chocolate bar in her hand. It was the first act of pure kindness anyone had shown her in a long time. She was silent for about five seconds until she came to a decision.

"Alright, I'll stay but on one condition." She said.

Kyd was shocked to say the least. He didn't actually think that she would say yes! Wait, condition? 'What is it?' He asked.

She smirked at him. "If I stay then you have to share more of this chocolate with me whenever I want. Deal?" She held out her hand waiting for him to shake it.

Kyd smiled at her and shook her hand. 'Deal.' He said.

Their moment was ruined however by someone calling him from the living room. "YO KYD! I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT FOOD!" Shouted SeeMore.

Kyd and Blackfire practically jumped out of their skins. They looked down and realized that they were still holding hands. They quickly separated and looked away, blushing at the same time.

'uh...' He said noticing how awkward this was.

"Uh...yeah...um" she said rubbing her arm.

Kyd once again decided to break the awkward silence. He smiled at her and said 'how about we go tell SeeMore the good news. He got up and she followed. He walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen with Blackfire following behind him. As they walked, Blackfire began to think to herself. 'Was this really the right choice? Well it not like I have any others but...' she looked up at at Kyd. She began to wonder where this would lead. She didn't know what was going to happen from here on out but she definitely knew it would be interesting. As her eyes wondered lower she noticed that Kyd had left his cape on his bed so she got a very good view of his behind as he walk.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'He really does have a cute butt.' She thought to herself.

* * *

I must admit that I enjoyed making this chapter. Btw the vote for SeeMore's girl is now closed. And the winner is...Nya Nya (boy do people love crack couples or what :) )

Thanks for your votes and remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Heres chapter 7 everyone and I'd like to thank **HugObsessedBear** forall her suggestions for my story. You rock girl! Now onto my favourite teen titans character; KYD WYKKYD! :D

* * *

When Blackfire and Kyd walked into the kitchen, she was greeted with the strangest sight she had ever seen.

'What on Tamaran is THAT?'

She stared at the site before her. It looked like a earthling but with a green head. It was digging in a bunch of brown bags so she couldn't see its face. So imagine her surprise at what happened next.

'Hey SeeMore. Do some 'shopping' I see? Said Kyd with a smirk.

SeeMore -as Kyd called it- turned around and scared the crap out of her. That was one BIG eye. Weren't humans supposed to have two eyes?! She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming again but the painful sensation in her right arm to that she was awake.

"Damn traight. I managed to get out of there before the titans showed u-oh." SeeMore's mini story was cut short when he noticed that their little guest was awake. There was a short moment of silence as they stared at each other through blinking eyes ( 'eye' in SeeMore's case ) but it was quickly diminished when he put on a big smile and walked towards her.

"Well I see our guest is awake. Good thing too because if you stayed unconscious one more day Kyd probably would've had a heart attack." He said giving Kyd a smirk. Kyd blushed and sent him a look that said 'I hate you sooo much right now'. SeeMore just chuckled and turned his attention back to the girl that look so much like Starfire.

"What? Kyd, what is he talking about?" She asked turned to face a blushing Kyd Wykkyd.

Kyd's face went even redder when she looked at him. He looked away from her face while rubbing the back of his head.

'Well you see, you were out for about a week since I found you and healed your wounds and...well I kinda-' He sentence was cut short when SeeMore put an arm over his shoulder and decided to finish he sentence for him since it was clear he was going to.

"Kyd here took care of you while you were knocked out. Man I have never seen him so worried about ANYTHING as much as he was about you. I mean he watched you like a hawk! Uh wait, that sounded a bit creepy." He said. Kyd facepalmed at his best friend's explanation. SeeMore is an awesome guy and all and an even better best friend but still, did he HAVE to say it like THAT?!

He looked at Blackfire and couldn't help but notice that her cheecks were a bit red. Wait she was blushing? Kyd sighed silently in relief. At least she didn't think he was a creepy stalker now.

SeeMore noticed she was blushing as well. He looked back at Kyd's red face then back at her's. He repeated this for a few seconds until it finally clicked. 'No way...does...does Kyd actually have a crush on this girl?' He looked back at Kyd. 'Well, only one way to find out.' He thought.

"Hey Kyd, you mind if I talk to you in the living room for a minute?" He asked his best friend.

Kyd face was a picture of confusion. 'Whats wrong with talking to me right here in the kitchen?' He asked.

"Cause this is serious, now come on man." He then began to push a confused Kyd Wykkyd out of the kitchen and into the living room. "If you'll excuse us miss, I have to borrow Kyd for sec." He said to Blackfire as they left. Blackfire nodded and watched them leave with a confused face of her own.

'Earthlings are such odd creatures.' She thought. Not only did they help a complete stranger but now they seem to act as if they had known her years. For the first time in her life she actually felt if she should return the favour. Why she felt that way she didn't know but she hated feeling like she owed someone. It made her feel like she was pressed under someone's thumb. She then turned her attention to the brown bags SeeMore was digging through and noticed they were filled with earth food. And thats when she got an idea (oh crap).

'Perhaps I can return the favour after all.' She thought as she moved towards the backs and proceeded with her plan.

*in the living room*

'Alright, what's this about SeeMore?' Asked Kyd although he had a pretty good guess already that this was about him and Blackfire. Don't you sometimes hate when you're right?

"Dude, what was THAT all about?" Asked SeeMore.

'What was what about?' Said Kyd trying to play dumb.

"Dont play stupid with me man. I know what I saw. You were blushing at the new girl. Did I miss something while I was out or something? Come on man, you we're best buds. You know you can tell me anything." SeeMore folded his arms across his chest waiting for his friend's answer.

Kyd tried to think of a way out of this discussion but couldn't find squat so he decided to just tell his friend the truth.

'*sigh* Fine. I might kinda...maybe like her a little bit.' He mumbled while poking his fingers together.

"HA! I knew it! I just knew you had a-" SeeMore's celebration was cut short however when Kyd used one of his spells to cover his mouth with dark energy.

'Shhh! Would you be quite. I don't want her to know that!' He said.

Kyd released SeeMore from his spell and allowed him to speak again. "Why don't you just ask her out man?" He said

'I can't. One; I doubt she even knows what a date is and two...' Kyd couldn't continue his sentence in fear ofhis pride being shattered.

SeeMore waited for answer only to be given silence. "Well? I'm waiting ma-" and thats when he figured it out. "Holy fuck dude. Are you... scared?!" His eye changed '?!'. When kyd didn't answer he burst out laughing.

"Oh man...I can't believe it...Kyd Wykkyd...too SCARED asked a girl out!" SeeMore said between laughs. This was so damn hilarious! Who would've thought that Kyd Wykkyd, the guy who claimed to fear nothing, would end falling for a girl and then he too much of a wimp to ask her out. Boy does god have a funny way of screwing with people.

'Sh-shut up okay! I don't see you asking a girl out!' Kyd's face was redder than a tomato and SeeMore's mockery wasn't helping. Besides its not like he actually liked Blackfire. He just found her attractive thats all. Would it really be a crime to think thatsshe's pretty? Would it really be a crime to think thatt she has beautiful eyes? To think that the way the light shines on her hair made her look like a demonic goddess? To think that her beautiful slender figure made him wanna hit that right then and there?! What was his point again? Oh yeah.

"Alright...alright man, I'll help you out." Said SeeMore after he camled down a bit.

'You will? How?' He asked.

"The only way I know how. Kyd, say hello to your new wingman!" Just then SeeMore took a good guy hero pose and gave a tumbs up.

'Wingman? What the fuck is a wingman?' Asked Kyd in a frustrated tone.

SeeMore facepalmed at Kyd's question. How the hell did he not know what a wingman is?! "A wingman is someone who make someone else look good for a girl. So I'll just walk in there, say good thing about you and buda bing buda boom! Instant Mrs Wykkyd!" SeeMore said. He smiled as if he had just cracked the davinci code.

Kyd stared at him as if he had just grown a second head on his ass. 'Mrs Wykkyd? Really SeeMore?' He asked

"What? You got a better name?" Asked SeeMore.

Just then they heard a beeping sound coming from the kitchen. They tuned towards the kitchen and saw smoke coming from the entrance. They both panicked and were about to run in when an explosion was heard. Kyd stopped in his tracks and immediately assumed the worst.

'BLACKFIRE!'

* * *

Theres chapter 7 everyone. Sorry that it sucked. I have writer's block. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Told ya I wasn't abandoning this story. Now it's time for more of my favourite teen titans character; KYD WYKKYD!

Important note: I'm giving Kyd the ability of levitation just so you know (like raven does). Oh and whenever Kyd speaks (" ") it means he's doing it telepathically. Oh and I work pretty hard on this stuff so please review!

* * *

"I know you wanted to thank us for saving you and all but did you have to blow up the kitchen?" Said SeeMore as he gave Blackfire an ice pack. She accepted it and held it to her aching head as Kyd worked his healing magic on her. "I didn't do it to thank you, I did it so we could be even. Unfortunately your earth kitchen equipment is a lot different from Tamaran's." How Starfire manages to cook with such equipment was beyond her. All she tried to do was make Kyd and SeeMore a Tamaranian meal so that they could be even. Simple enough right? Wrong! She ended up blowing up the whole kitchen. The whole freaking kitchen!

"Intentions aside, it's the thought that counts. But how about next time ya leave to cooking to me alright? After all I was the best cook the H.I.V.E academy ever had!" SeeMore said with pride. And he had every right to be. Even after the academy was destroyed and the H.I.V.E 5 was made, they still praised his cooking skills. They would just beg him to cook lunch, supper AND dessert everyday. Even Jinx praised his amazing cooking skills.

'Jinx...' He frowned at the thought of the ex-fearless leader. He really missed Jinx along with the rest of the H.I.V.E but he was also kinda pissed too. Out of all the members of the H.I.V.E, Jinx was the one person other then Kyd that he thought he could count on. Sure the team wasn't the best crime force but they tried dammit! Plus he kinda had a crush on Jinx back then but now...now he just didn't know anymore. He thought they were more then just allies in crime. He thought they were friends. All of them. And Jinx was the one who held them together.

Blackfire noticed that SeeMore began to look a little upset. "SeeMore, are you alright?" She asked. Kyd noticed his friend's expression as well but he didn't need to use his mind reading powers to know what he was thinking about. He knew SeeMore missed Jinx- so did he - but he just hoped that he won't get all emo depressed in front of their newest member. He tended to do that sometimes.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good. Just zoned out for a minute thats all." He gave them a reassuring smile before walking towards the door that lead to his room. "I'm kinda tired after putting out those kitchen flames. I'm gonna take a quick nap. Don't you two much fun now ya hear?" He said causing Kyd to blush and Blackfire to put on a confused look. SeeMore chuckled when Kyd sent him a 'you asshole!' glare and left to his best friend and his crush some alone time. Or so they thought. As he left he jumped behind the wall separating the hallway and the living room and listened to their conversation. 'Now lets see what ya got kyd' He thought.

"What was that all about?" Asked Blackfire. Kyd turned his attention back to her as he silently sighed and continued to heal her.

"I suppose I should explain this to you since you'll be living here from now on. You see, SeeMore kinda had a crush on Jinx so when she left betrayed us, he took it the hardest. And it doesn't help that we constantly see her on the news in the arms of that arrogant little fuck; kid flash while helping the teen titans." He said as he finished healing her. "There you go, you should be fine after a quick nap. You should feel just fine when you wake up."

But Blackfire wasn't tired just yet. She wanted to talk with Kyd some more. When ever they had a conversation she always learned something interesting about him and SeeMore. She honestly liked Kyd and SeeMore. When she first met them she thought they were mere low life criminals but the more she got to know them the more comfortable she became around them. And the the more she got to know them the more she began to dislike this Kid flash guy.

"So you two really hate this Kid flash person?" Kyd nodded his head. "Then I hate him too" she said with a smile that Kyd thought was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Of course he kept that thought to himself since he preferred his nuts attached to him. He gave her a smile of his own. "You're awesome you know that?"

"I assume that 'awesome' is a good thing?"

"Yep."

"Then I know I am." She said with a smirk on her face that made her look even more attractive. From behind the wall SeeMore couldn't help but smile at this lovely moment they were having. 'Ya got game Kyd, you just don't know it yet.' And with that final thought he headed to his room for that nap.

"You should rest. I'm gonna go get some pizza since the kitchen is no longer available." He smirked when he so her blush a bit in embarrassment.

"I wish you would stop bringing that up." She said with her arms crossed.

"I will when it stops making me laugh." He said with a smirk on his face. And with that he teleported out of there before she could kill him.

Blackfire stared at the spot he was sitting moments ago with an amused look on her face. She had to hand it to the little trouble maker; he was very bold. Not many people had the courage to point out her flaws more or less for a good laugh. Especially the males. Many princes have tried to court her so but something about Kyd made him stand out from the MANY men she had met. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was just something about him that made her feel...something she still didn't know. She sighed and decided to rather think about this another time. Right now she needed to rest. She laid back down on the couch and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

There ya go folks! Sorry it's so short but I got the next chapter in mind and want to start on it real soon. And remember; REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Kyd was flying home after his successful pizza run while carrying three boxes of pizza. He knew he could've just teleported home if he wanted to but he enjoyed long flights alone to himself. When you're one of the ten most wanted criminals in Jump city, you don't get much peice and quiet time. As he flew he began to think of the conversation he had with Blackfire before he left. He had never shared so much about him and SeeMore before. He usually preferred to keep information about his personal life a secret. It was different with Blackfire though. He just felt so comfortable with her that he got carried away with what he was saying. She didn't seem to mind it though. Like him, she was a really good listener.

He was so in his thoughts that he never noticed the two figures flying towards him. At least, not until it was too late anyway. "Stop right there!" Kyd froze in his tracks and turned towards the one who gave the command. He groaned in frustration when he saw who it was. Starfire and Raven.

(AU: I suggest listening to 'pretty handsome awkward by the used' for this fight)

"Oh for the love of...don't you titans have anything better to do?!" Don't get him wrong, it's not that he didn't think he could beat these two, it's just that this little routine was seriously starting to get old. All he wanted to do was get these pizzas home before Blackfire blew something else up. Was that so wrong?!

"Look, I would just love to fight you guys but I'm a little busy so if we could reschedule, that'd would be great. So I'll just be-YIKES!" He was interrupted when Raven threw one of her dark energy blasts at him. He teleported out of the way just in time but in his haste, he accidentally dropped the pizza. "HEY! I was gonna eat those you assholes!" He said as he reappeared a short distance behind them. His hands began to glow with dark energy. "Azarath metrion zinthos!" He shot a rather large blast at them only for Raven to teleport both of them out of the way.

They reappeared behind him and Starfire threw one of her star bolts at him. He didn't react fast enough and was hit. The force of the attack sent him flying back (hey that rhythms) but he managed to grab a hold of his cape as he flew and vanished just as he was about to hit solid wall. He reappeared in front of Starfire and delivered a hard punch to the face that sent HER flying and gave Raven a heavy round house kick. She stumbled but managed to steady herself just in time to block one of Kyd's punches. She then hit him with a dark energy blast at close range that sent him to ground.

'Ouch. Alright, lets try that again.' He thought as he as he got up. He looked up and saw Raven about to cast another one of her spells. He teleported in front of her and sent a swift punch to the face followed by a kick to the stomach and finished it with his own dark energy blast that sent her hurtling to the ground. He looked around for Starfire but he couldn't find her. He figured that she was probably still knocked out somewhere. As he was looking he noticed a camera man and a news reporter were tabbing everything. 'When did they get here?' He thought. Raven groaned as she got up and noticed that Kyd was distracted and took this chance to send a dark energy blast at him.

Kyd sensed something coming towards him and teleported out of the way. He reappeared a small distance in front of her and smirked deviously."Are you quite done yet? I do have a life to live you know."

Raven growled at him when she saw that smirk. Oh how she hated it when he got so cocky with her. It made her blood boil. "Not for long!" She yelled in anger. She then used one of her spells to pick up some empty cars that happened to be in the area and threw them at him.

He cursed as he teleported out of the way or one of them only to reappear into the range of another. This continued for a bit. She threw cars at him and he teleported out of the way. He began to grow bored of this. After all if he was gonna fight then his opponent should at least put more effort into it. He honestly expected better from one of his own kind! 'Alright, enough of this.' He thought as one last car flew towards him. "Lamina Azarath Umbras!" He extended his hand and in it appeared a really sharp looking sword made of dark energy. He slashed the car in half like a knife through butter, leaving the two halfs to fly behind him. He smirked at Raven and snapped his fingers and the two half of the car exploded. (Dude, talk about perfect timing) He then turned to the news reporter." How'd that look on tv? Wicked right?" He said telepathically and winked at her. He then turned to Raven. "So sugar tits, you ready to admit that you can't beat me?"

Raven put on a devious smirk of her own. A smirk that he didn't like. Then out of nowhere she started chuckling for no reason. What the fuck? Okay now he was confused. "Uuh...I get that the 'sugar tits' thing was funny and all but you can stop laughing now."

"You idiot, I wasn't trying to beat you. I just had to distract you."

"Wait wha- ugh!" And just like that, Starfire knocked him out. "Nice job Starfire. Now lets get him back to the tower for interrogation." And with that she teleported both of them back to the tower.

*with SeeMore and Blackfire*

Blackfire and SeeMore had both woken up from their naps and where just sitting around watching tv and having a normal discussion. You know, the normal 'crazy alien princess and one-eyed criminal conversion'. That is until SeeMore decided to bring up a rather odd but not unpleasant subject.

"So you and Kyd are getting pretty close huh? He told me that he even shared some of his chocolate stash with ya. He usually only breaks that stuff out on special occasions."

"I guess you can say that. I must admit he is rather interesting." 'And he's got a VERY cute butt.' She kept that last part in her head.

"Thats cool. He also told me that you're a princess. That must be awesome right? I mean having a whole planet severing your every whim? That must be the life."

"Indeed. Or at least it was until my worthless little sister and her weakling friends ruined everything. I had it all, wealth, beauty, power. But those meddlesome Titans just had to get in my way and take it all from me." She growled remembering the day of her banishment. SeeMore noticed that her fists began to clench and decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah but now ya got me and Kyd. Sure our life may not be as glamorous as being royalty but look on the bright side; your life will never be boring again." He said with a goofy smile on his face. Blackfire couldn't help but laugh a little at his attempt of reassurance. She had only known SeeMore for a short amount of time - much shorter than she had known Kyd - but she couldn't help but think of him as a little brother of some sort. Since they had woken up he had been making jokes. Most of them about the titans (to her delight). Sure she missed the royal life but it WAS pretty boring sometimes. And it did tend to get a bit lonely. Sure she had her subjects but she wouldn't be caught dead having conversations with those who are beneath her. But she decided to make an exception for this little duo of thieves.

"How about we see what else is on tv?" He said as he picked up the remote and started channel surf. He stopped on the news so that Blackfire could see their latest work. After all, Kyd and SeeMore's pranks always end up on the news.

"Breaking news: apparently at 15:53 this afternoon, the notorious villain; Kyd Wykkyd was captured by teen titans; Raven and Starfire and has been taken for questioning."

"WHAT?!" They shouted in union. SeeMore turned up the volume so hear could hear the details better.

"Our camera crew managed to get to the scene and took this video." They then showed the video of Kyd fighting both Raven and Starfire. When Blackfire saw Starfire knocking him out, she grew furious. How dare they take him?!

'I will make them all PAY! Especially Starfire!'

"Oh man, this ain't good! What are we gonna do?!" SeeMore was panicking. Sure he has had this problem before but that was back when the H.I.V.E were still together. Jinx usually came up with a plan to get them out of trouble! Now what the hell was he supposed to do?!

"We are going to get him that is what." She said with a calm yet frightening tone. She then got up and proceeded out of the room towards the entrance of the base. SeeMore got up and followed her. He caught up with her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Waoh wait up a sec-" She threw his hand off her shoulder and turned to face him, her eyes glowing with rage."You cannot stop me SeeMore! I am going to help him whether you want me to or not!" She interrupted.

"Uuh...I wasn't trying to stop ya. I was gonna say that you don't know where he is." He explained. Blackfire's eyes went back to normal and she frowned. He was right. They had no idea where they were taking Kyd.

"But lucky for you, I do!" Said SeeMore. He then pulled out his old H.I.V.E communicator. "All I need to do is search for Kyd's communicator's signal and we'll know exactly where he is. AH HA! Found it! Uh oh..."

"What is it? Did you find him?"

"Uh yeah..."

"Well where is he then?!" She was starting to get impatient. Why couldn't she just tell her where he is so that they could get him already?!

"At the watchtower." Oh, that's why...


	10. Chapter 10: epic!

'Ugh...wha...oh fuck my head hurts...' Thought a disorientated Kyd. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. Repeatedly. His head hurt like hell and he was as dizzy as fuck. He opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head so that he could take a look around. He saw steel walls, a metal table in front of him and a door with a big window next to it. He looked down at himself and saw that he was tied to a metal chair. He had been arrested enough times to know exactly where he was. An interrogation room. He also damn well knew that the window was a one way window, so he couldn't see them but they could see him.

'Okay, so I'm in an interrogation room and I'm tied to a chair. I've either been captured or I totally had fun last night.' He thought with a smirk. He then heard the door open and turned to face whoever came it. He saw Robin, Raven and Starfire walk in but no sign of the walking toaster or the little shrek shit anywhere. 'Must be guarding the place.' He thought.

"I see you're a awake." Said Robin.

'No shit sherlock. Worst. Detective. Ever.' He thought.

"I'll get straight to the point. You've been stealing so odd items lately. Electronics, medical supplies, pizza. I want to know why."

"I'm helping an evil, robotic, pizza eating doctor who take over the world." He said sarcastically. Robin sent him a glare which only made him smile. If there was one thing he loved; it was messing with people's heads. It gave him a sense of power and it was as funny as hell to see others confused out of their minds. He was about to continue with his fun but Raven ruined it by shoving Robin out of the way.

"Forget that! I want to know where and how he learned those spells!" She yelled. She put her hand in front of his face and charged it with dark energy. "That spell you used that night on the roof of the hospital and the one you used earlier were shadow spells! Those are the most dangerous and forbidden spells in all of Azarath and aren't in any spell book! Where the hell did a low life criminal like you learn how to use them?!"

Oh, so that's why she looked so surprised that night. And here he thought she was just noticing how handsome he was. Oh well. "Hehehe. Learn them? Sweet ass, I've mastered them." Okay, maybe that was a lie. He didn't master ALL of them. Just some of them. Mostly just the ones that summon weapons but hey, that still counts. "As for where I learned them; well, that's for me to know and you to KISS MY ASS!" Well if calling her 'sweet ass' didn't piss her off, THAT sure did. She was about to blast his head off but was stopped by Starfire.

"Raven, please calm down. Violence will not help us in this situation." Raven paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"You're right Starfire. Killing him won't help us. But perhaps torture will." And with that, she began to read his mind to see what his worst fear was. The first thing that came from his mind were two words;

'Bring it.'

*With Blackfire and SeeMore*

Blackfire and SeeMore were at the edge of the city. They could see the watchtower from where they were standing. They were about to head over there but SeeMore insisted that they discuss what they were gonna do one they actually got there.

"So what's the plan here? Sneak in unnoticed and break Kyd out?"

"Oh there will be breaking. I'll make sure to do it to every bone the titans have." Okay, now she was starting to scare him. This chick was like a crazier, hotter, crazier, more badass, crazy version of Starfire. Did he mention she was crazy?

"Are you crazy?! Only Kyd could take on the titans on his own! I could probably take out beast boy, Starfire and cyborg but Raven Robin could take me down easily!" He was panicking again. She didn't seriously want to take the titans head on did she?! Did she have ANY idea how bad of an idea that is?!

"You will not be alone SeeMore. I will be there too. I have taken on the titans before so I know what we are up against. We will go in, punish the titans, find Kyd, then get out. Any questions?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Do you have a better one?"

"Good point. Alright, lets go. I'll just activate my eye balloon and we'll be on our way!" While he started fiddling with his helmet, Blackfire began to think of what Kyd is probably going through right now.

'I swear if they have hurt him, I will make them wish they were never born.' She growled in her head. Oh how she as going to make them pay! She would destroy the entire watchtower if she had to. Nobody takes what is her's and gets away with it. She paused for a second. Wait a minute, since when was Kyd her's? He did not belong to her nor did she belong to him. So why did she think of him as her's and vice versa? She was brought out of her thoughts however by an anxious SeeMore.

"Alright, lets go save Kyd." Said SeeMore as he activated his eye balloon started to float towards the watchtower. Blackfire shook her and decided that now was not the time to be thinking about this and followed SeeMore.

It took a while due to SeeMore's eye balloon being a bit slow but eventually they made it to the island. SeeMore's eye balloon blinked as they floated near the wall of the watchtower. "So now what? Do we knock or something?" He asked.

"You could say that." She answered with an evil smile. Oh she was going to enjoy this.

*in the tower*

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games in the living and eating pizza like normal teenagers. "So what do you think they'll get out of kyd?" Asked Beast Boy

Cyborg shrugged. "Beats me. Probably some lame 'take over the city' plan. Happens all the time."

"Good point. HA! Take that! I totally just whooped your ass!" Celebrated Beast Boy as his character beat Cyborg's.

"Aw man. I demand a remat-"BOOOOM!"" Cyborg was interrupted by a rather large explosion that sent both of them flying. Both Blackfire and SeeMore (with his eye back to normal) walked into view as the smoke cleared.

"Well that's one way of knocking. It's a good thing they didn't have a doorbell." SeeMore said as he looked around. He saw Beast Boy and Cyborg unconscious on the floor.

"Well that certainly makes our job easier." He said as he flipped open his H.I.V.E communicator. "According to Kyd's signal; it looks like they're a few floors below us. Follow me." He said as he took off to find kyd. Blackfire mumbled something along the lines of 'rulers never follow orders' before following him.

*with Kyd (a few seconds earlier)*

Raven was still trying to read Kyd's mind to find his worst fear but he was being quite stubborn. It didn't really surprise her since he was also part demon therefore knew how to counter her mind reading powers with his own but dammit did he have to read HER mind?!

"Yes I do." He answered.

"Shut up!" She felt like she was gonna go crazy if he kept this up. Every time she came close to something important in his head he would read her mind and find something either really important about her or very embarrassing and cause her to loose focus and start over again.

"My little pony? Really Raven? How adorable."

"SHUT UP!" And with that, the table blew up. To say that Robin and Starfire were scared would be an understatement. Clearly Kyd was insane. Why else would he proceed to piss over the half demon sorceress?

"BOOOOM!"

"Raven calm down! You just blew something up in the living room!" Ordered Robin.

Raven turned away from Kyd to look at Robin with a confused expression on her face. "What? That wasn't me."

That's when the alarms went off meaning that an intruder got in. They all looked at Kyd who appeared just as confused as they were. "Don't look at me." He said.

"Raven, you stay here and find out everything you can. Starfire, you're with me. Come on!" He and Starfire ran out of the room leaving Raven to deal with Kyd.

*with Robin and Starfire* (I suggest listening to 'a little faster by there for tomorrow for this fight.)

Robin and Starfire were running through the halls heading towards the living room to see what was going on. They were praying that Cyborg and Beast Boy were okay.

They were running for about ten minutes until they were stopped by the strangest sight they had ever seen. They SeeMore running in towards them with...Blackfire?!

"S-Sister?!" Exclaimed a surprised Starfire.

The two pairs stopped when they spotted each other and froze. Nobody said anything for a short moment until SeeMore decided to show some confidence and speake up first.

"Check us out. We're the ghosts of Christmas 'KICK YOUR ASS!'" He said, yelling the last part.

And with that they charged at the pair of heroes. While SeeMore and Robin fought with each other, Blackfire and Starfire were having a little family reunion. "Sister, what are you doing here?! And why are you helping the one-eyed one?!" Starfire asked as she dodged her sister's black bolts. Blackfire then charged at her and delivered a hard punch to her gut followed by a swift uppercut that sent her flying into the wall.

"We have come to take back what you have stolen from us!" She said as she threw some black bolts at her.

Starfire recovered just in time to jump out of the way causing the black bolts to hit the wall. "I do not know what you are talking about! What could I have possibly taken from you?!"

"You took Kyd Wykkyd and I want him back!" She yelled.

She flew towards Blackfire and gave her a hard kick to the chest. Blackfire stumbled back but recovered just in time to block a kick to the side from her sister. She grabbed Starfire by her neck and slamed her into the wall and held her there as she kneed her in the stomach causing her to bend over in pain. She took this as an opportunity to deliver another uppercut. Starfire blasted her away using the energy from her eyes.

"What could you possibly want with the child of wickedness?!"

"That is none of your business!" She began to throw more black bolts at her. Starfire flew towards her while dodging the black bolts and punch her in the gut when she got close enough followed by a close range star bolt. She crashed into a wall and slid to the ground but quickly got back up and headed towards her sister.

Meanwhile SeeMore was busy dodging strikes from Robin's bo-staff. He was doing a lot better than the last time they fast. Guess those training sessions with Kyd were finally paying off. He caught Robin's staff just as it was about to hit his head. They began struggling over the it.

"What are you doing teaming up with Blackfire?"

"What can I say? Kyd's got game."

"Kyd? Uff!" SeeMore kicked him in the stomach causing him to let go of the bo-staff and stumble back. SeeMore took this opportunity to hit him with his own staff but Robin ducked the blow and gave him an uppercut. (Okay enough of the uppercuts) SeeMore fell to the ground but rolled out of the way when he saw Robin about to deliver a foot to his chest. He quickly got back up and the two went back to trying to beat the other to a pulp.

Meanwhile Starfire and Blackfire delivering punches and kicks and blocking each other. Starfire then sent another pair of her eye beams that sent her through the wall.

"Give up sister! I defeated you on Tamaran and will do so again now! You cannot beat me!"

Blackfire groaned as she tried to get up. She was beginning to grow tired but she couldn't -no wouldn't give up. She still had to get her Kyd back! That's right, HER Kyd! He was her's and she would not let anyone else have him! Especially not Starfire! Starfire had already taken so much from her. Her Kingdom, her power, her home and mother and father's favour. Their mother and father always liked Starfire best and basically ignored her! She grew sick of it! They had cared for Starfire more then her and left her all alone! So when she became ruler she tried to prove to them all that she was much better than her sister and attempted to get back at her by marrying her off to that slime thing but that backfired and she ended up loosing her rulership to Starfire. She lost EVERYTHING to Starfire.

'Everything...' Tears began to fall from her eyes. She had nothing because of Starfire. Not even a ship. It exploded when Kyd had saved her.

'Kyd...' That's when she suddenly remembered the words SeeMore had said to her back at the base.

_"Yeah but now ya got me and Kyd. Sure our life may not be as glamorous as being royalty but look on the bright side; your life will never be boring again."_

She looked at where SeeMore and Robin were fighting. That's right, she had SeeMore and Kyd Wykkyd now. They took her in even though they barley knew her. Kyd gave her chocolate and healed her twice. SeeMore kept her company and made her laugh. They made her one of their own when she had nowhere else to go. And she would be DAMNED if she was gonna loose EITHER of them to her her sister and her band of friends!

"You will not...take this...FROM ME!" Her eyes began to glow dark violet and she became surrounded with dark violet energy. She built up so much energy that she began to send shock waves in random directions.

*with Kyd *

Raven and Kyd paused their mental fight when they felt an extremely large power coming from one of the rooms above them.

"W-what IS that?" Asked Raven.

Kyd was just as surprised as she was but instead of stuttering, he smiled. They broke into the watchtower just to come get him?

"Those crazy assholes." He said as he silently chuckled.

*back to the fight*

Robin and SeeMore's paused their fight to look at...was that Blackfire?! Holy crap! She looked like a goddess. An angry goddess. A powerful angry goddess.

"Waoh..." They said in union.

'I said it once and I'll say it again; Kyd sure knows how to pick 'em.' Thought SeeMore.

Robin knew that Starfire couldn't take on THAT! He was about to run in and help her but SeeMore noticed.

"Oh no you don't!" He said as he shot a beam from his eye into his path thus stopping him. "We ain't finished yet!" He said and the two went back at it.

The look on starfire's face was one of pure terror and shock. She had never seen her sister in such a state before. And over Kyd Wykkyd no less?!

Blackfire flew towards her with almost mach speed and tackled her through the opposite wall. She then grabbed Starfire by her hair and threw her across the room. She hit the wall and slid to the ground. She walked towards Starfire and picked her up by her neck and then slamed her into the ground making a small crater. She then started punching her. And punching her. And punching her. Eventually Starfire was knocked out but that didn't stop her. She needed this. She had held in her anger towards her sister for too long and now she was finally getting her release.

*back with Robin and SeeMore*

Robin threw some of his birderangs at SeeMore but he put up his eye-shield causing them to bounce off of it and fly in random directions. Robin then charged at him head on but SeeMore activated his laser vision and shot him with a laser beam. Robin was too stunned to react in time and was hit. He fell to the ground hard. He tried to get up in time but was knocked unconscious by SeeMore kicking him in the head.

SeeMore stood there panting for a second until it occurred to him; he just beat ROBIN! "I did it...I actually did it! I actually kicked Robin's ass! WOOHOOO!" He shouted. He then decided to celebrate by doing a victory dance around Robin's unconscious form.

*with Blackfire.*

Blackfire could barely recognise Starfire because of all the bruises and blood covering her face. She got in a few more punches for good measure and then decided that she got her point across. She let go of her sister and stood up. She began to feel the energy around her subside and her eyes went back to normal. She stood there for a moment, panting. She was emotionally exhausted. But she couldn't afford to rest now. She still had to save Kyd.

She walked towards the whole she had made during her rampage and saw SeeMore dancing around an unconscious Robin. She couldn't help but laughed at the adorable sight. He was like a little child celebrating after relieving a new toy.

SeeMore stopped dancing and turned to face her. He blushed in embarrassment when he noticed her laughing. He decided to play it cool and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Uh yeah. I uhh... I beat Robin. I'm guessing you did the same with Starfire?" (Yeah, re~eal smooth)

"Yes. Now come on. We must still find Kyd."

"Oh! Right!" He took out his H.I.V.E communicator and followed Kyd's signal with Blackfire following.

*in the interrogation room."

Raven was STILL trying to read Kyd's mind. This little fuck was seriously getting on her last nerve. If he said one more thing she was gonna-

"You know for a girl who claims to have no emotions, you sure have a lot of anger issues."

"THATS IT!" She pulled him up by the color taking the chair with him and was about to end him when the door suddenly burst open.

SeeMore ran in and saw Kyd being held up by Raven and shot an eyeball at her. It hit her in the head thus knocking her out cold. Blackfire ran in and saw Kyd on the floor, tied to a chair.

"KYD!" She yelled and ran over to him. SeeMore joined her soon after.

"Don't worry man, we'll get rid of these ropes for ya."

"No need. Now that Raven isn't blocking my powers anymore I can do this." He said as he fazed through the ropes and stood up. He had just finished dusting off his suit when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by an ecstatic Blackfire. She then lifted him up in a crushing bear hug.

"Oh thank Tamaran you're alright!" She said as she hug him even tighter. Kyd smiled and hugged her back. This was nice. He wanted to stay like this forever and he would've too. If it weren't for the fact that he couldn't breath! He began to chock under the pressure of her affection. If she kept this up she would crush all of his bones to dust. He looked to SeeMore for help but all he got was a look that said 'You're on your own man.'

"Uh..Blackfire...I can't...breath..."

"Oh!" She quickly dropped him and he started gasping for air. He was never taking oxygen for granted ever again.

"Sorry." She blushed in embarrassment. She was trying to save him not kill him! She made a mental note to be a little more careful with her strength.

"Uh, if you two are done hugging then I suggest we get outta here before little Mrs happy over there wakes up." SeeMore said referring to the unconscious Raven.

Both of their faces turned red. "Oh! Ahem. Right. Allow me." And with that, he teleported them back home.

*at the base.*

They reappeared in the living room and landed on the coach. They were all panting for a moment and then sighed in relief.

"Lets never get captured." Said Kyd.

"Agreed." Blackfire and SeeMore said in union.

"Oh and one more thing; thanks. For saving me. I probably never would've gotten outta there if it weren't for you guys. Just...thanks."

"Hey, what are pals for?" Said SeeMore as he punched him in the arm. "Just never scare us like that again alright?"

"Hehehe you got it man. I'm never going through that again."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a LONG nap. See ya in the morning." He said as he exited the room leaving Kyd and Blackfire alone.

"So, you really kicked some ass back there. I could feel the power you were giving off all the way from the interrogation room."

She smiled at his praise. It was about time that he realised her power! "Did you expect anything less. After all, I WAS the ruler of an entire planet."

"Hail the almighty Blackfire!"

They both laughed at his little joke. They suddenly stopped and just stared at each other. They started to lean closer to each other. They could feel each other's breaths on their faces. Their lips almost brushed against each other when...

"AND DON'T GO MAKING BABIES YOU TWO!" They were interrupted by SeeMore...

They both jumped out of their skins and blushed. They looked away from each and started babbling like idiots.

"Um...so uh...I'm going to go take a shower now..." She said as she got up.

"Uh...yeah, you go do that..." He replied.

She began to walk past him but stopped right in front of him. He was about to ask what was wrong but was stunned when she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. She then flew outta there as fast as she could leaving a stunned and red Kyd Wykkyd. He touched the spot where she had kissed him and smiled.

"Best. day. Ever." He said as he teleported to his room to get a good night's sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Blackfire groaned as she stretched out in her new bed. It had been a week since the incident with the titans and during that week SeeMore and Kyd managed decided to redecorate jinx's old room and give it to her. They repainted the walls a dark pink colour and went out and got (stole) a few thing to make it look a little more inviting. They put up some shelfs and stocked them with jewelry they had stolen from jewellery stores all around the city and also got her a purple wardrobe which was placed on the right side of her room. It was empty for now but they pomised that it would be filled with all kinds of earth clothes by the end of the month.

As she got out of bed and started to get dressed, she began to think of all the events of the past week. She had once asked if she could join them on one of their nightly robberies. She figured that if she was going to be living with these two then she might as well show some interest in what they do right? After all, the last thing she wanted was for them to go out and have fun and leave her alone in the base. She'd be bored out of her mind!

After putting up a persuasive argument that mostly consisted of her threatening to make them another home cooked meal, they allowed her to come and she surprisingly had a fun time. In the spirit of her first break in, they let her pick the place they broke into. She chose the closest jewellery store and robbed the place dry. Who knew that earthlings had such exquisite tastes in jewellery. They then broke into a large building known as a 'Mall' where they proceeded to cause lots of chaos. They stole items, raced shopping carts, released animals from the pet stores and blew up the fountain along with other boring areas using her black bolts. By the time they left the interior of the mall was almost completely destroyed. They then went to the park that had a statue of a man who she guessed was the founder of this city. Using spray paint that Kyd had brought along for the occasion along with toilet paper brought along SeeMore, they proceeded to make the man look a little more...humorous. That little stunt earned them a spot on the news the next day.

Yep, it had been a fun week filled with mischief, thievery and toilet paper but that didn't mean they didn't run into the titans every once in a while. Granted she had yet to see her sister again after the beating she gave her. She figured that she was probably still recovering and wasn't any shape for a mission just yet. It was a bit disappointing really. She had thoroughly enjoyed inflicting pain onto her little sister. It gave her quite the thrill. She loved the feeling of her sister's soft skin as she punched her face multiple times and hoped that she'd get well soon so that she could do it again and have her blood on her knuckles once more. She couldn't wait to crush Starfire like the bug she was and always will be. But alas, it looks like she'll have to wait a while before she could introduce her foot to ass again. Perhaps she should send her a get well card that said 'Get well soon so that I can kick your ass again'. She laughed at the thought. Talk about insult to injury. And she would make sure to leave plenty of injuries. After all, no one steals Kyd away from her and gets away with it.

'Kyd...' She thought as she finished booting on her boots.

Just what was Kyd to her anyway? Well he was her's but what did that mean? She already figured that she cared for him very much. After all, if she didn't, she wouldn't have displayed such power on the day of his rescue. That was something she had never done before and it confused her greatly. Just what was it about Kyd Wykkyd that separated him from all the other men she had seen? He was a commoner and a thief, something she would've thought beneath her back on Tamaran. If they had met on her planet, she probably would've had him executed. And yet she risked her own safety for his merely a week ago. She frowned at the memory. When she had found out that the Titans had taken Kyd, she was outraged but she was also terrified at the same time. Sure she had only known him for a short time back then but she still grew very attached to him. He did save her life and feed her chocolate after all. And he didn't even ask for anything in return. There was also the fact that he would always taunt and tease her whenever the opportunity showed itself. Back on Tamaran no one dared mock her in fear for their own lives. They would always stay silent and sometimes even shake in fear and yet Kyd spoke to her as if he didn't know the meaning of the word. It was rather annoying yet thrilling at the same time. She hadn't had a chance to match wits against anyone in very long time.

He never seemed to get mad at her either. Whenever she would get angry over something trivial and take it out on him or something near him, he would always just smile at her and give her one of his chocolate bars to calm her down. It usually worked. One time she and SeeMore had a bet about one on the game shows on television and she lost. HER! She never losses! And when she did it never ended pretty for anyone. So in a fit of rage she sent a huge black bolt in some random direction. Then she heard a telepathic yelp. When she looked in the direction she threw it, she saw Kyd standing with eyes as wide as dinner plates and a black smudge on the wall next his head with smoke producing from it. He teleported the heck out of there and return moments later with a chocolate bar in hand and tossed it to her. Ever since then she would fake fits of rage just so he would serve her chocolate. Sure, she could just ask for some or simply take it, after all, it's not like they could stop her even if they tried. But why go through all that trouble for chocolate when she could simply have them severe it to her whenever she pleased? And the fact that it was Kyd Wykkyd that was doing the serving was just the cherry on the cake. Oh yes, now that was quite the image. She could just imagine being back on Tamaran, sitting on her throne as Kyd served her chocolate whenever she wanted.

'Oh my, I better stop myself before I get too excited.' She thought as she exited her room.

As walked down the hall, she couldn't help but notice she was starting to feel a little peckish, given the fact that her stomach was growling like a Rexsous Beast (I'm trying hard with these alien species names okay).

'All this thinking about chocolate is making me hungry. I wonder if Kyd has any left. For his sake, I hope he does.' She thought as she made her way to Kyd's room. It wasn't hard. All she had to do was find the black door in a purple hallway. It was like one of those rooms in a scary movie (that SeeMore made her and Kyd watch with him) that the parents tell the child not to go into and when he does, he unleashes a demon or something. Which she was technically doing except this demon knows not to piss her off.

When she found the room she was looking for, she knocked on the door only for her reply to be complete silence. She raised an eyebrow and figured that he probably didn't hear her. She knocked again but louder but still got no reply. Really?! Was he deaf or something?! She angrily pounded on the door, almost breaking it off it hinges, and STILL got no reply!

'Fine then, I'll just take the chocolate.' Luckily the door was unlocked so she basically barched into the room only to find it empty. Wait what? So he wasn't even here? So she almost blew up that door for nothing?! That is...a bit embarrassing really.

'Thank Tamaran nobody saw that.' She thought as she shut the door and looked around the room.

'Now, where is that chocolate?'

And so her search began. She looked everywhere for it but couldn't find it anywhere. She looked under the bed, in his closet, in his dresser, on the shelfs, etc. The longer the searched, the more frustrated she became. Where on earth did he put it?! The last time she was here he had pulled it out from under his bed and now it's suddenly vanished?! He obviously changed his hiding place but where the glork was it?! (Man, for a girl with her kind of figure she really likes chocolate.)

She was about to destroy the entire room when she heard the door behind her open (you know, that creaking sound?) and turned around only to see something that left her speechless.

"Oh my..." She trailed off as her wide eyes took in the sight before her.

Right in front of her was Kyd Wykkyd, wearing nothing but a towl around his waste and a literally steaming wet body. His hair was still dripping water, clearly indicating that he had just come out of the shower but that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment. She honestly didn't know whether she should blush or rip that towl off and see what's underneath. She had never seen Kyd without his suit and cowl before and now that she has, she wanted to destroy that very suit so that he could never wear it again. After all, she knew a perfect body when she saw one. And she was definitely looking at one. She just stood there and memorized his entire body. He had spiky black hair that looked like it couldn't be tamed even if you tried (imagine Gaara's hair but black) and his ears were slightly pointier than the average human's but she guessed that was probably because he was half demon. She also noticed that he had quite the build. She would bet all of her precious earth jewels that one could probably brake diamonds on his chest and she was perfectly willing to find out.

The room grew silent as she checked him out and Kyd was starting to get a little bit uncomfortable. She was staring at him like a wild animal looking at a piece of meat. He had no fucking clue what the hell was going on right now or what she was doing in his room but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. He just came back from a freaking shower for Pete's sake! It's not like he was expecting company. Well, his horoscope did say that he'd be getting a surprise today.

"Uuh...well this is awkward. So...uh...why are you in my room?"

Blackfire was brought out of her little observation when she heard his voice in her head. Although she almost missed it due to being greatly distracted by the view in front of her. It was taking everything she had not to just take him right there on the spot. She could feel her face (and a few other parts. Wink wink.) beginning to heat up but she forced it down to the best of her ability. She refused to look flustered and pathetic in front of Kyd. She was royalty after all.

" Oh Right, I uhh..." She trailed off as she so desperately tried to remember what she came in here for. Oh that's right, Chocolate. Though, to be honest, she'd rather have the eye candy standing in front her.

"Just..uhm...just came for some chocolate."

Of course that's why she's here. She's obsessed with the stuff. If she kept this up, he'd be out of chocolate by the end of the week. That's why he changed his hiding place. He sighed and walked over to his bed. He reached inside his pillow case and pulled out a chocolate bar and tossed it to her and she caught it with little to no effort.

"Will that be all?" He asked.

"Yes. Oh wait, just one more thing."

He raised and eyebrow and wondered what else she could possibly want. His answer was a black bolt almost hitting him in the head. Fortunately, he managed to duck just in time.

"If you ever hide your chocolate from me again, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and destroy you. Are we clear?" She threatened with violet glowing eyes.

"Crystal." He said in fear of his life. He couldn't die yet! He had so many things that he wanted to do. There was so much mischief that he still hadn't caused. Like setting zoo animals free or lighting some matches in a fireworks factory. There were so many catoony things that he hadn't pulled off yet.

"Good." And with that, she walked out of the room as if nothing happened. She hoped that he learned his lesson. She wouldn't really kill. She just wanted to scare the crap out of him so that he wouldn't change his chocolate hiding spot. Besides, he's too cute kill.

As she closed the door and headed to the living room, she began to think about what had just happened. She had just seen Kyd Wykkyd half naked and even got some chocolate out of it. She smiled evilly as she walked into the living room where SeeMore was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Good morning Blackfire." He greeted as she sat down next to him.

"It certainly is SeeMore. It certainly is." And with that, she turned her attention to the Television, unwrapped her chocolate and began munching on it as a confused SeeMore looked at her with a question mark in his eye.


End file.
